Fuel delivery tanker trucks typically resupply automotive fuel service stations on an as-needed basis. The tanker truck is stationed somewhere on the property of the service station near fill pipes for underground storage tanks (UST). The tanker driver opens the access door to the UST, deploys fuel delivery hoses, connects the hoses to the tanker outlets and delivers fuel from the tanker to the UST. Because most service stations are quite busy with motor vehicle traffic, an automobile or other motorized vehicle will often run over the fuel delivery hoses causing at least damage to the hoses. Of more serious concern is the possibility that a vehicle running over a hose may cause the hose to accidentally disconnect while delivering fuel, thus causing a sudden fuel spill, which could be not only environmentally damaging and potentially explosive, but also quite expensive to clean. Moreover, by traversing the area in which the fuel transfer operation is taking place, a motor vehicle could also run over, hit or otherwise cause injury to the tanker truck driver or service station personnel. To date, there has been no effective way to discourage drivers from running over fuel delivery hoses.